


Space Oddity

by wittchingswriting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittchingswriting/pseuds/wittchingswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke prompt: we live in adjacent apartments and the walls are really thin, so I hear you sing every morning in the shower at 6:30 and you’re actually really good and I stand next to the wall and sing the next lyric just to see what would happen” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Oddity

It was six thirty in the morning. On a Sunday. A day he usually didn’t have to work and could thus sleep long, the only day he didn’t have to wake up at the infuriating buzzing of his phone against the nightstand. So normally Bellamy would rage against anything or anyone who dared to disturb his precious and well-earned sleep. He really was not a pleasant person when being woken up unnecessarily. 

On this particular morning though, the patter of water against tiles stirred him from his peaceful slumber. He felt the annoyance creep up in him before he was fully awake. The sounds came from the other side of the wall that his bed was standing against, apparently the bathroom of the apartment next to his, which until last week had been empty since he moved into the building. 

Great, he thought, he was now be able to hear his new neighbour in their bathroom. In his bed. A neighbour who, apparently, had some fucked up biorhythm that made him have showers at six thirty on a Sunday morning. 

He opened his eyes, glaring furiously at the ceiling, contemplating if he should get up and say something or just wait it out. His neighbour (whom he had yet to meet) was probably already in the shower though, so going over and knocking at this particular moment probably wouldn’t be very effective. 

So waiting then. What was he going to say anyway, could you please not take a shower in the earliest hours on a Sunday morning? Which in his opinion was a completely legitimate request, but then again it wasn’t his neighbours fault that the bloody walls of this bloody building were so bloody thin. It was not like either of them could afford moving to a proper, normal building with normal walls and functioning central heating. If they could, they most definitely would. 

Bellamy sighed and turned in his bed, forcing his eyes shut and trying to drift back into sleep, relaxing against his pillow and taking a deep breath. The rush of water was calming after a while and soon he was dozing off again into a light slumber, when the person on the other side of the wall began to sing. 

His eyes snapped back open. Now that really was unnecessary! 

He let out an exasperated sigh and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. That was it. Seemed like he wasn’t going to get any more sleep today. He considered knocking against the wall, but that would make him feel even more like a grumpy old grandpa (whom he already resembled in way too many ways, as Octavia liked to point out).

He groaned, why did this have to happen on a Sunday, on his Sunday! Any day of the week it would have been fine, he had to get up at six o’clock every other day of the week, and the one day he could sleep longer just had to be the day for this neighbour to get up at six in the morning.

He was so fed up that at first he didn’t notice that singing of the person – female person, judging by the voice – was actually pretty damn good. When he listened a little closer though he couldn’t help but be impressed. The voice was deep and raspy and actually quite hot, singing in a low key and obviously either not caring about or not aware of anyone being able to hear her. 

And then of course it was what. He would have never thought The Smiths could sound so sexy. When he caught himself smiling at the voice trying to imitate Morriseys accent and failing brilliantly he quickly shook his head – listening to his neighbour in the shower was beyond creepy, even more than his usual loner traits Octavia always teased him about, and so he got up.

He hovered for a second, not used to having the whole morning he usually slept through free to do whatever he wanted. His shift at Grounders didn’t start until the evening, and Octavia usually didn’t drop by before three o’clock. He thought about going for a run, but one look outside his bedroom window had him reconsider, there was deluge of rain washing down the glass and the trees bent under a heavy wind. He trudged into the kitchen, starting brewing coffee and turned on the radio.

After several minutes zapping through the programs and growing more and more frustrated with every One Direction or Bruno Mars song that seemed tune constantly on every channel, until he eventually just turned it off again. 

When he went back into his room to get changed into T-Shirt and Sweatpants (if he was going to spend the morning lazing around then he would at least do it properly) he could still hear the water running on the other side. He cursed the building and its paper-thin walls, but hesitated again at the sound of the voice starting again.

She had changed the song and was now singing Space Oddity and Bellamy couldn’t help but grin to himself. At least his new neighbour seemed to have a good taste in music. He went back to his coffee on the stove, continuing to hum the tune to himself and he was surprised that he didn’t even seem to mind that much having been woken up so early. The prospect of a lazy Sunday morning with hot coffee and music and maybe a short episode of history channel was actually kind of appealing.

When he reached the chorus of the song Bellamy was outright singing and he bobbed his head while bawling out: “This is ground control to Major Tom, you’ve really made the grade”. Brilliant song! He though appreciatively. 

He almost spilt his coffee when all of a sudden a voice from the other side of the wall answered “and the papers want to know whose shirts you wear”. He looked around frantically, feeling the heat rise to his face, even though the person on the other side of the wall couldn’t see him.

How the fuck had she heard him?! She must have gotten out of the shower and moved to another room, the one that was adjacent to his small kitchen, and of course, why should the walls here be any thicker than the one separating his bedroom from his neighbour’s bathroom? After the first shock he snorted at the situation. He paused, considering singing the next line but then he felt too stupid, singing to the blank wall, so instead he searched through the stack of CDs on the counter and, after finding what he was looking for, put the record into the CD-Player beside the toaster.

A few seconds later the first guitar sounds started playing and Bowies voice sounded through the morning air. He turned it up a little, grinning to himself and then started roaming the drawers for some toast. He wondered what his neighbour was doing on the other side of the wall, if she was listening, if she was alone or with someone, and tried to shake off the weird, almost amicable feeling he seemed to be developing towards this person. It was weird, he hadn’t even met her, and he was starting to see what Octavia meant when she said that living all on his own turned him into an old creepy person.

He jumped when he heard a rap at his front door. He automatically glanced at the wall beside him and back to the door. For a second he hesitated, but after a moment he shook his head at himself being ridiculous and got up.

When he opened the door he faced a woman in a grey hoody, yoga pants and blond hair, still damp from the shower. She was about the same age, but smaller and shorter than him, so that she had to tilt her head back a little. The first thing Bellamy realised was that she was incredibly pretty, with deep blue eyes that were sizing him up curiously, a small smile spreading across her face. “Hey,” she said brightly, “I’m Clarke, I’m…”, she trailed off, obviously not knowing how to finish the sentence, since they had just sung to each other through a wall.

Her voice was the same low key she had sung in and was a slightly hoarse ring to it. He realised that he was just staring at her dumbly, so he cleared his throat and nodded. “The Smiths girl”, he finished tentatively, and couldn’t help but grin at the strangeness of the situation.

“Oh god you heard that too did you?”, Clarke seemed pretty much unfazed, although her cheeks seemed a little pinker than before.

“I didn’t know there were people with such a good taste in music living in this building”, he couldn’t help but tease a little.

She grinned back at him, and he like that, the way she seemed to not mind at all that he had heard her. “I just moved in last week, I’ve been meaning to introduce myself, but I actually just got home from a nightshift”, she explained and he noticed the way her eyes were studying his face appreciatively.

“You must be really tired,” was the only thing he knew to say to that and felt stupid, but the girls smile widened and only then did he notice the bag from the bakers in her hand.

“Actually”, she quipped, “I was just going to grab a bite to eat, the last coffee hasn’t really worn off yet so I couldn’t sleep now if I wanted to”.

Her eyes were challenging him and for a second he hesitated, unsure where this was heading, but then decided he didn’t care, that he would like to know more about this girl, and didn’t Octavia always insist on the importance of good relationships between neighbours? So he said, “Well I was just about to have breakfast, if you want to come in?”

David Bowie was still chiming in the background and the air smelled like coffee and bread. Clarke smiled and even though her “yeah, sure” sounded casual he saw the twinkling in her eyes as she stepped forward. 

He answered her smile and stepped aside to let her in, and as she brushed past him he had the feeling that waking up so early may not have been such a bad thing after all.


End file.
